daghter of hope
by iamthelivingtorch
Summary: so i am realllllllllly bad at summery s but read it and tell me what you think ALL FLAMES WELCOME


I really really hate snakes. And that's not just because at the moment there is a giant acid-spiting, fire-breathing viper with iron tough scales chasing me. Confused? Let us go back to the beginning. I am a demigod. My mom is Hestia goddess of peace, fire, and food .I know your thinking "but Hestia is a maiden goddess how she can have a daughter?"Well how can Athena have a kid? Ever heard of a mental child? Well I am a fire child. I was literally born in Hestia's hearth .When I first found out I freaked, but I digress

The day started out, normally I said bye to my dad as I left for the walking trail. Ok so technically it wasn't a walking trail like a green way or anything it was a deer path that ran through the woods in my back yard. Me and my dad inherited this place so we don't actually know how far out the woods go. I was in the middle of exploring the path when I could have sworn that I saw a woman running in the distance. I was slightly irritated as this is privet property but relaxed as I put it off to my imagination. it was getting dark so I built a torch, I've always been good at building fires then I kept walking into the wood .after a little while I heard a very loud hiss .I could almost distinguish words in that unnatural sounding hiss. _ **Put out that light little godling and meet you death quietly**_ turned around and saw a woman with a snakes tail for legs and what I thought was the most ridiculous hair cut I had ever seen .until I realized that it wasn't hair it was a cobras hood. I was about to turn and run when suddenly a dozen silver arrows sprouted from her chest. At which point I promptly fainted when I realized that the demon had practically ripped my arm off when she scratched me.

 _ **1**_

The next thing I knew I was laying on my living room couch surrounded by at least twenty girls dressed in silver. One of them an auburn haired girl who looked about twelve walked up and said, "I am ARTEMIS goddess of the hunt and virginity do you know who your godly parent is young one?" Umm…-godly parent? Yes child who is your mother? She died when I was little and I am sure that means she was not a god. One of the girls snickered and behind her hand, she whispered _problubly a child of Venus with that kind of disrespect_. She had dirty blonde hair that looked like princess curls and I immediately disliked her.i was about to say something to her but then another girl ;one with spike black hair and electric blue eyes she had on a silver tiara and a black death to Barbie t-shirt; said _shut up anabethyou had no more respect for our lady until percy died .my lady mabey we should take her to camp half blood._ "NO". I hadn't even noticed my dad until he shouted out .she is an extreamly powerful demi-god she cant stay hear or the dracaena will kill you up where the heck is camp half blood and what do you mean the dragons will kill us ? camp half blood is a place where you will be laid a hand on my forhead and I blacked out.

 _ **2**_

 _ **Troy**_

It was a normal day at camp, the hunters of artimes were the last thing on any one's mind, and I had just reached the top of the climbing wall when they arrived. The coanch horn blew signaling the camp fire except breackfast had only ended a few minutes ago as camp half bloods resident child of hades I imediantly shadow traveld to were Chiron was to learn what was going on."Chiron what in zues'es name is going on ,the hunters were'nt supposed to be at camp for another two monthes" I onestly don't know troy I just got an iris message from artimes that she would be arriving at camp shortly. just then the camp fire erupted into flames as lady Hestia steped out with artimes and her hunters. I ran over to talk to Hestia about a dream I had last my way I saw the new camper they had brought. I looked back at Hestia in shock. They looked… Almost exactly alike. "Lady Hestia, how are you my lady?" **I am just fine troy thank you for asking. But I think that you have a game of capture the flag to get ready for, I hear that the Hades cabin is the blue team leader good luck.""** Yes I am, thank you my lady," I said bowing and stepping away. **Oh, and troy if you would please put this by the new campers bedside table**. She said handing me a black velvet box. **It's a gift from her mother.** I nodded before bowing again and run towards the sick bay.

When I got there I saw the new girl just waking up. I sat down and handed her a glas of necter. What happened, where am I, and who the bloody freaking heck are you now?she said trying to get up out of the cot. "Whoa eseay ther .it'll take a minut for that arm to sit and rest for a while and I'll explane every thing to you".ok then, so what's your name then?

After explaining about camp and the hunters I got up to leave when I felt something in my pocket."oh I almost forgot" I said handing her the box "hear, it's a gift from your mother" she opened it revealing a ring. It was a kind of metal I had never seen before. There was a poof and a burgundy letter appeared on her bed.

 _Dear Anna_

 _Wear your gifts with pride._

 _You are my only child_

 _Know that your hearth is_

 _Limitless_

 _With love: mom_

And When she put the ring on….. nothing. I'm not realy shure what I was picked up the note and flipped it over "it says to talk to the Apollo kids?"she said it like a question and then I realized she didn't know were any thing was."here let me show you around camp"

 _ **A/N. so read and review please that's the first up date annnnnnnd likely the only one I will put for this fic pm me if you want to pick it up or we could colab or something any way people give me what cha; got all reviews welcome.**_


End file.
